rhfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rhythm Heaven: The Leipzig to the Tram
Rhythm Heaven: The Leipzig to the Tram (also known as Rhythm Paradise: The Leipzig to the Tram in Europe and Rhythm Tengoku: Leipzig Toramu in Japanese), is another (fanmade) installment of Rhythm Heaven. This time, instead of releasing it on one of their consoles, Nintendo decided to release it on Steam for $13.70 on PC. The game uses the arrow keys and the Z & X buttons. This is also a collab with Warner Brothers for some of the remixes. It was first revealed on Nintendo Direct on May 12th, 2016. Like Megamix, there are sets of minigames called "Towers". Remix list Tower & Games List * Tower A: Marching Orders, Tap Trial, Power Calligraphy, Ship Overhaul, Remix 1 * Tower B: Photo Once Leipzig, Karate Man, Air Rally, Rhythm Rally, Remix 2 * Tower C: Cheer Readers, DJ School, Freeze Frame, Rockers, Remix 3 * Tower D: Flock Step, Blue Bear, Working Dough, Fan Club, Remix 4 * Tower E: Formal Storks, SIGBUS, Frog Hop, Wall Jump, Remix 5 * Tower F: Toss Boys, Screwbot Factory, Rhythm-go-Round, Figure Fighter, Remix 6 * Tower G: Tram Stop, Fork Lifter, Monkey Watch, Animal Acrobat, Remix 7 * Tower H: Rat Race, Hacker, Colet & Ima, Double Date, Remix 8 * Tower I: Manzai Chops, Samurai Slice, Tambourine, Home to Own, Remix 9 * Tower J: Knitting Cat, Loud Colet, Sunbus, North Prince, Remix 10 * Tower K: Fillbots, Who Are You?, Built To Scale, Special Guests, Remix 11 * Tower L: News Today, ABC Check, Ringside, Overall Rank, Remix 12 * '' Goes to Leizpig Leap (Credits) after completing Remix 12'' * Tower M: Tap Trial 2, SIGBUS 2.0, Rockers 2, Fan Club 2, Remix 13 * Tower N: Ship Overhaul 2, Figure Fighter 2, Jumpin' Jazz, Photo Twice Leipzig, Remix 14 * Tower O: Jungle Gymnast, Samurai Slice 2, South Prince, Cheer Readers 2, Remix 15 * Tower P: Sunbus 2, Karate Man 2, Double Date 2, Marching Orders 2, Remix 16 * Tower Q: Rhythm Rally 2, Built To Scale 2, Working Dough 2, Grape Fillbots, Remix 17 * Tower R: Formal Storks 2, Toss Boys 2, Screwbot Workshop, Hacker 2, Remix 18 * Tower S: Loud Colet 2, News Tonight, Tram Stop 2, Rhythm-Go-Round 2, Remix 19 * Tower T: Photo Thrice Leipzig, SIGBUS 3.0, Ship Overhaul 3, Upwards Prince, Remix 20 (All minigame remix) Endless Games * Lily Jump (10 medals needed): The same game as one of the games in Endless Remix. You're a frog who's carrying a girl on your back. You'll hear a croak. On the second part, hold the Z key to crouch down, and after two beats, release to jump. * Mr. Upbeat (20 medals needed): The same game as seen in Tengoku & international Fever. Press Z or X to hop over the needle. After some time, the needle gets faster. * Toy Horse (30 medals needed): A game version of Mechanical Horse from Tengoku. Alternate between Z & X to make the horse run. The faster the alternating, the faster the horse goes. This is needed to keep up with the rider in front of you. If you go to fast/slow, it's game over. How long you ran is your score. * Manzai Chops SP (40 medals needed): Same controls as the orginal; press Z to agree with Boke & press X to hit him. * Leipzig Leap SP (50 medals needed): Same controls as the original: Press Z or X to leap, & move left or right to move mid-air. * Glee Club (60 medals needed): An endless version of the Heaven game. Hold Z to shut your yap, release it to sing, & after hearing 'Together Now!', press X to sing along with the rest of the Choir. * Pajama Party (70 medals needed): An endless version of the Megamix game. Press Z to jump/go to sleep, & hold, then release, X to toss your pillow. *'Night Walk (80 medals needed):' This combines all current versions of Night Walk; the jumping (Z), the electric fish (stop for two beats) of Night Walk 2, and High Jumps (X) from Night Walk Wii. *'Adventure Game (90 medals needed):' This is in a entirely pixelated style, similar to Lady Cupid & Super Samurai Slice. Arrow Keys to move, Z to attack, & X to jump. One mistake, & it's Game Over! * Remix 21 (all medals needed): The last endless minigame you unlock, it's actually an randomized endless remix of all the games, including the endless games. After every 20 points, the tempo starts increasing. References *Offizielle Seite der Leipziger Verkehrsbetriebe Category:Rhythm Heaven Entries Category:Megamix-like Games